<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yours is My Heart Alone by ArcticPoleDancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731704">Yours is My Heart Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticPoleDancer/pseuds/ArcticPoleDancer'>ArcticPoleDancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticPoleDancer/pseuds/ArcticPoleDancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>爱能够平复失去至亲带来的伤痛。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>César Gaviria/Eduardo Sandoval</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yours is My Heart Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiikol/gifts">iris242x (lokiikol)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>塞萨尔走进教堂的时候，雨已经停了，浅淡的阳光透过彩绘玻璃窗投在神坛前的棺材上，加维利亚·博特罗看上去只是在里面安详的睡着，仿佛随时会醒来，冲他微笑以及打招呼。</p><p>	上周三，这位卡尔达斯省的省长被秘密绑架，绑匪向政府勒索一百五十万比索，但在被总统本人强硬回绝后，就反常的完全销声匿迹了。麦德林的反引渡团伙拒绝承认与此次绑架有任何关系，用巴勃罗·埃斯科巴的话来说，“一百五十万，这也太掉价了，如果是我有幸请总统的堂弟来做客，我至少得让他付上三千万美金，外加把我的好兄弟巴特勒从牢里放出来。”</p><p>	事实证明，埃斯科巴这次多半没撒谎，搜查组在几天后就在佩雷拉市郊的一座咖啡农场里发现了省长的遗体，他被草草掩埋在土里，胸口中了一枪，满身都是血污，绑匪的手法非常业余，大概是在绑架途中就不幸受了伤，还没来得及起到利用价值就悲惨的见上帝去了。</p><p>	在这一整年里，哥伦比亚的毒贩们对他们最害怕的引渡法向政府玩起了一场令人心惊胆战的比试胆量的血腥游戏，来看看谁先吃不消。全国各地随时随地出现爆炸与杀戮，无数记者、编辑、政界要员的家人被绑架勒索甚至丧生，任何一个毒枭的手上都可能沾染鲜血，罪犯隐没在迷宫般的城镇中、一望无际的丛林里，让追查真凶变得几乎不可能，加维利亚·博特罗的悲剧只是其中一件。当然，对总统塞萨尔·加维利亚来说，这是个极其昂贵的代价，这位从小与他一起长大的堂弟，曾是他最亲近的朋友与手足。</p><p>	因此，当塞萨尔提出想要亲自参加葬礼的时候，他的安保主管爱德华多·桑多瓦尔完全没有提任何反对意见，只说了一句：“请给我一点时间安排一下。”</p><p>	于是在告别仪式的当天，总统的私人直升机悄然降落在马尼萨莱斯郊外的绿茵草地上，电视里同步播放着塞萨尔在总统府内的哀悼讲话，只有很少的相关人员知情，这并不是一场直播，而是提前录好的影像。在与毒犯们紧张对峙的时期，为了避免可能会出现的危险，总统的这次出行完全是秘密进行的。</p><p>	塞萨尔坐在教堂长凳的最后一排，压低了黑色礼帽的帽檐，混在出席葬礼的人群中，爱德华多坐在他的身边，教堂各处还设下了几名便衣警卫，确保总统安全。前方是加维利亚家族的众多族人和亲友，博特罗的妻子在第一排，憔悴的仿佛变成了一抹黑色的影子，夏末雨季的空气极其潮湿，让人的肺叶都如同浸泡在水中，沉甸甸的堵塞在胸口，所有人都被沉重的哀思摄去了心神，完全没有人注意到塞萨尔的出席。</p><p>	在整个葬礼过程中，塞萨尔都像是一座沉默而苍白的雕像，他的行程不仅对大众秘而不宣，甚至也隐瞒了家族中的所有人，没有语言，没有寒暄，没有眼泪、拥抱和安慰，唯有站在几英尺外沉默的道别。然而当遗体送往墓园，牧师的最终祷告声响起时，爱德华多忽然感到身边有一只手握住了他的，冰冷又僵硬的触感让他的胸口瞬间裂开了一道空洞，他闭上眼，在心底叹了口气，同时温柔的回握住那只手，却感觉缠绕着他的手指一点点攥紧，最后力气大的令他觉得指节都有些生痛，于是他用拇指的指腹轻轻摩挲着对方的手背，过了良久，直到第一捧潮湿的泥土洒落在棺木上，那只手才逐渐放松下来了。</p><p>	“我连弗图纳特的葬礼都不能光明正大的参加，这说明什么？这场战争我们根本没有赢的可能。”在回程途中，直升机螺旋桨轰鸣下，塞萨尔的声音一字一句的从爱德华多的耳机里传来，“所有人都输了，我们，哥伦比亚的民众，麦德林的毒贩集团，所有人都在付出惨重代价，却换不回任何东西。”</p><p>	爱德华多有些难以置信的转过头看着副驾驶座上的塞萨尔，直到仪表盘上的警示灯闪烁了两下，他才赶忙把注意力再次集中到驾驶上。从塞萨尔口中听到这样的话令他十分震惊——当卡洛斯·加兰被暗杀的时候，这位年轻的自由党人被推举为新的总统竞选人，顶着巨大的压力与死亡的威胁掷地有声的说“这个国家是有希望的”；当国航的飞机在空中爆炸，行政安全部的总部成为一片废墟，观察家报社总编的血喷溅在墙壁上，他镇定的反问“假如我什么也不做，那要如何竞选？”；甚至当前总统图尔瓦伊的女儿死于绑架，在他面临无数质疑与责难时，他依然对自己所要推行的政策寸步不让。他们曾一起经历过无数生死与风浪，爱德华多从未见过塞萨尔在任何艰险面前示弱，他就像是流水，再大的阻碍也能找到前进的通路，或者说，也许他在很早以前就已经开始动摇，却始终坚持着屹立不倒，然而他最亲近的家人的死在某种程度上彻底摧毁了他，终于令他怀疑所做的一切是否真正值得，毕竟，人命的代价是无法用世上任何其他事物来衡量与替代的。</p><p>	爱德华多想说“请不要自责”，但这句话他在几个月前另一场可怕的暴力冲突中就已经说过，语言的安慰在惨痛的事实面前显得无比苍白，他斟酌了一会，才开口回答：“我和你一样，想让这些人全都下地狱，可我们的国家目前更需要的是和平，引渡法无法解决问题，如果不能完全拔掉草根，草叶永远会长出来，”</p><p>	“是时候终止这一切了。”塞萨尔凝视着直升机外一望无际的苍翠丛林，神情变得有些痛苦：“我曾经还以为自己知道要怎样拔掉草根……”</p><p>	“您其实比任何人都清楚。”爱德华多礼貌地打断了他，“只是，除掉杂草是个漫长的过程，还需要很多的手法与技巧，太猛烈会伤害土地，太温和则会让它们不断的卷土重来，但只要有耐心，总归有剪除干净的一天……这些都是你当初告诉我的。”</p><p>	这段话让塞萨尔的嘴角稍稍向上扬了一点：“是啊，我还记得之后问你，想不想来一起除草，结果你回答，‘我对园艺可没兴趣’，让我碰了好大一个钉子。说起来也是好多年前的事了。”</p><p>	“你即使现在问我，我也还是会这么回答的。”爱德华多忍不住笑起来，“除草是园丁的职责，而我的责任，是确保园丁先生能够不受阻碍的做自己该做的事情。”</p><p>	“谢谢你，爱德华多。”过了好一会，爱德华多的耳机中才传来塞萨尔低沉的声音。远方的地平线上，已经隐约出现了波哥大市区鳞次栉比的楼房。</p><p>	抵达总统府的时候已经接近傍晚，直到塞萨尔安全无虞的跨入办公室，爱德华多紧绷的神经才放松下来。他仔细的合起所有的百叶窗，顺便检查警备设施确保一切运转如常，接下来合上了厚重的木门，将一切声响与可能的窃听全部隔绝在外，最后才转过身，按住塞萨尔的肩膀把他抵在门板上，修长高大的身形刚刚好把对方整个笼罩在自己的羽翼下。</p><p>	“我保证，这是世界上最安全的地方。”爱德华多低下头，亲吻塞萨尔的额角，“你现在能好好休息一下了。”</p><p>	“我可以等一会再休息。”塞萨尔抬起胳膊钩住爱德华多的脖子，把他拉的更近，声音低的像是在叹息，动作却有着不容人否决的强硬，他的手向下滑，爱德华多的领带一下子被他扯散了，那双手紧接着开始向他的衬衫扣子进攻。</p><p>	爱德华多有些吃惊，通常他才是比较急切的那一个，他的总统先生在床上向来温柔又有耐心。但他很快就明白过来：塞萨尔需要发泄情绪。这样真实切骨的痛苦也在同时击中了他，将这些日子以来所有的血腥回忆重新翻搅上来，他们究竟都经历了些什么啊！这个国家又经历了什么？谁该为这些代价负责？谁又活该背负失去手足挚爱的伤痛？要怎样做才能终结这一切？向邪恶妥协？但妥协的结果真的会改变事态吗？让步妥协是否会导致他们曾付出的惨痛代价变得更没有意义？但如果继续这场消耗战，他们能否承受更多的打击？无数的问题像暴风一样在他的头脑里乱撞，却苦闷的找不到出路，这些问题是他的，更是塞萨尔需要去面对的，为此，爱德华多深深的感到无能为力，他此时此刻唯一能做的只有诚实的回应对方强烈的情绪，他自己也同样需要发泄。</p><p>	以及，那双在他身上游走的手也实在太要命了，塞萨尔对他身体的了解恐怕胜过爱德华多自己，略带粗糙的指腹滑过他的皮肤，在他的锁骨留连，之后又移向胸口，所过之处带起一簇簇欲望的火花。他忍无可忍的钳住塞萨尔的下巴，粗暴的吻了上去，先是狠狠吮吸他的嘴唇，接下来又把舌头侵略性的伸进他的口腔，舔舐他的上颚与牙床，和他的纠缠在一起。</p><p>	多年以前，在他们第一次接吻的时候，塞萨尔说他这简直是疯子一样的接吻方式，并且笑着把他拉过来开始了第二个长达一分钟以上的绵长又挑逗的吻，爱德华多则在与塞萨尔漫长的相处中了解到他的情人热衷于享受生活，擅长发掘细节之处的美好，他也逐渐被他锻炼的更加富有耐心，但现在这一刻，他们两人所有的耐性和克制都耗尽了，塞萨尔用同样激烈的方式回吻着爱德华多，那几乎已经不太像一个吻，更像在挑起一场欲望的战争，他的手越发的不规矩，已经熟练解开对方所有的衬衫扣子，剥掉了他的上衣。青年男性流畅的肌肉线条在夏末傍晚玫瑰色的光线下泛着大理石雕塑般的微光，散发出灼热的气息，他的头脑里同样像是有火焰熊熊燃烧，身体先于理智一步开始行动，双臂托着对方紧实的臀部，将他整个举了起来，塞萨尔的腿顺势夹住他裸露的腰，与他更紧密的贴在一起。</p><p>	爱德华多脚步踉跄的抱着塞萨尔朝房间中央走去，中途膝盖踢到了一个坚硬的表面，于是毫不留情的附身压了下去，塞萨尔的后背撞到他日常办公的那张宽大办公桌上，桌上的各种摆设以及文件滚落了一地，但是这会儿根本没人在乎，他仰面凝视着爱德华多，胸口剧烈的起伏，褐色的双眼中仿佛有星光闪烁，那光芒明亮的像是能灼伤人心，却又仿佛脆弱到极点随时即将消失。爱德华多听到他沙哑地喘息着，低声命令他：“爱德华多，上我。”</p><p>	爱德华多从来没见过这样热情到近乎绝望的塞萨尔，如果说他大部分时间里是平静的水，那么现在就像是山洪倾泻，那样的目光让他要发疯，他意乱情迷的去亲吻他的眼睛，带着热意的呼吸濡湿了他的睫毛：“好。”他回答，“你想要什么我都会给你。”他一边说着，一边急切的想要去解开他们两人的皮带扣，手指却莫名颤抖笨拙的如同回到中学时代头一次偷尝禁果的时候，拉扯了两次都没有成功。</p><p>	塞萨尔在他耳边低哑的哼了一声，仿佛在抒发不满，又像是在嘲笑，爱德华多简直想当时当下就把他整个人吞吃下去，张嘴咬住了他被细汗打湿的颈项，这又榨出了塞萨尔一声稍响的呻吟：“爱德华多……”他的声调中充满了情欲，手指包覆在他的手背上，帮忙把他们两人从碍事的衣物中解放出来。</p><p>	获得自由的瞬间，爱德华多近乎失控的向前猛地挺身，火热的丝绒般的触感顿时从四面八方紧紧包裹住他，快感灭顶，让他有一瞬间的失神，他勉强调整呼吸，这才感觉到身下的躯体因为疼痛不适而发出的颤抖：“抱歉……”他艰难地想要控制住自己。</p><p>	塞萨尔摇了摇头，按住爱德华多的腰，让两个人贴的更近：“不，再快一点。”</p><p>	简单的几个词彻底击碎了爱德华多，他明白无误的理解了这种粗暴的疼痛正是塞萨尔索求的，他这位向来镇定又内敛的情人并不擅长爆发情绪，却寄希望于他用最原始最凶狠的方式占有他，刺穿他仿佛坚不可摧却已经千疮百孔的外壳，直抵他的灵魂最深处，只有这样，他们才能最真实的完全触摸到彼此。这个认知让爱德华多的胸口刺痛的仿佛即将炸裂——如果哀痛可以由两颗心来同时承担，那么每颗心需要背负的痛苦是否就会减少一半？</p><p>	就这样，他开始毫无保留的一次次猛烈的向前冲刺，朝着更深的内部进发，同时紧紧拥抱他，让他们的身体以同样的频率激烈的摇摆、律动，他们在情欲的海洋中起伏，语言，时间，甚至空间都丧失了意义，只有彼此灵肉的存在是唯一的真实。在攀升到顶峰的那一刻，他失控的喊着塞萨尔的名字，听到对方也在热情的回应他，之后他脱力的向下倾倒，侧脸贴住他的胸口，剧烈的喘息着，让迸发的熔岩缓慢的冷却下来。房间里一时间变得很安静，只有紧贴在一起的两个人能听到彼此失速的心跳。</p><p>	过了好一会，爱德华多才撑着胳膊抬起上半身：“我刚刚还以为自己已经死了。”</p><p>	塞萨尔从鼻腔里慵懒地哼了一声：“有这么棒？”</p><p>	爱德华多凑过去慢悠悠的吻他眼角隐约的笑纹：“当然。”</p><p>	塞萨尔把手指插进他汗湿的栗色卷发，轻柔地梳理着：“爱德华多……”</p><p>	“嗯？”</p><p>	“以后我无理的请求，你不用每样都答应。”</p><p>	“对不起，我下次尽量轻一点。”</p><p>	“我说的不是这个。”塞萨尔忍不住笑着摇了摇头，稍稍犹豫了一下，才重新开口，“我指的是弗图纳特，出席他的葬礼不是一个明智的决定，会让更多的人陷入危险，包括你。”</p><p>	“这件事不能用明智不明智来衡量。”爱德华多的嘴唇轻轻触着他的脸颊，低声回答，“我会确保你的安全。而且——加维利亚·博特罗先生同样也是我的朋友，我想至少应该亲自和他道别。”</p><p>	塞萨尔沉默下来，过了一会，伸手抱紧了爱德华多，像是拥抱住了整个世界。</p><p> </p><p>- The End -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>